


Kiss

by AutisticWriter



Series: Christmas Drabbles [17]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Mistletoe, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Tegan wants to introduce Nyssa to one of her favourite Christmas traditions.





	Kiss

“Do you have any plants in the TARDIS, Doctor?” Tegan asks, sidling up to the Doctor one evening.

The Doctor frowns, clearly puzzled by her random question. “Of course I do. There is an entire arboretum in here somewhere. Why do you ask?”

“Well, it’s just… you know how we’ve got all the decorations out for Christmas?” she says, looking around the decorated room. “Can we get some plants like holly and…”

“And?”

“And mistletoe,” Tegan says, blushing.

The Doctor smiles. “Of course.”

And so the next morning, Tegan takes Nyssa’s hand and gives her a kiss under the mistletoe.


End file.
